


Jiwon's guide to getting what he wants

by Giraffe23



Series: Hanbin's Idol Boyfriend [2]
Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Holidays, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Idols, Loud Sex, M/M, Massage, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Playful Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Top Jiwon, bottom hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/pseuds/Giraffe23
Summary: Hanbin knows that his boyfriend has the perfect body but he never realised quite how irresistible it was until Jiwon decided to use his powers for evil. Hanbin may have been looking forward to a relaxing time away from Seoul but that also means being stuck with a horny Jiwon 24/7 and Hanbin isn't sure he has the self control to deal with... THAT.





	Jiwon's guide to getting what he wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraKim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraKim/gifts), [MVgetanAttitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/gifts).



> Sooooooo.... this lovely gem comes from Ezrakim suggests on my previous DoubleB boyfriend fic. Sorry it took so long I enabled to comment moderation on it for some reason and forgot to check the comments (whoops). I'm so back with technology. I need a more adult adult to help me adult.  
> Also a shout out to the real MVP YGgetanAttitude (go check them out). I gift you this work as a bribe for you to listen to a request of mine... its really stupid... so yeah.  
> Anyways please leave a comment or kudos, they are really appreciated. And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Ryeowooksgiraff I would love to hear from you and chat.  
> I hope you enjoy this xxx

Hanbin pressed down on the button to lower the car window and hummed in relief as the cool breeze whipped around his face and shoulders. They had been stuck in the van for going on five hours and the summer humidity had long overpowered the air conditioning in the run down vehicle. Most of the other members had fallen asleep to escape the heat and monotony of the journey.

They had originally been scheduled to film a part of their new music video in a scenic area of the island but difficulty shipping the equipment over meant filming would be delayed. Instead of changing flights YG had allowed the boys to spend a few days relaxing before getting back to work.

The down time was very well received by everyone as it had been a long time since they had been on holiday without cameras following them around. Hanbin had even decided to leave his laptop at the dorms to really enjoy the break.

Smiling to himself Hanbin watched the beautiful rolling hills of greenery speed past the window and let his fingers play with the wind for a while.

Movement on his other side caught Hanbin’s attention and he turned to find Jiwon gazing at him with a dopey smile. The thought of his boyfriend watching him skimming his hand through the wind made Hanbin blush.

“You always look so handsome in casual clothing Bin-a.”

“Aish, shut up.” Hanbin pushed Jiwon’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“I’m serious Bin. You look so soft with your ruffled hair.” Jiwon twisted in his seat to look at Hanbin head on.

“Yeah, I’m sure the dark circles and acne are lovely.”

“They’re lovely to me. Do you want to know why?” Jiwon smirked and leaned closer.

“You have some weird fetish?” Hanbin raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Because only I get you like this; there’s no fans or cameras to share you with. You’re all mine.”

Hanbin felt his heart clench at Jiwon’s cheesy words. He knew his boyfriend could get possessive at times but the trust they had between each other stopped the worst of the feeling coming to the fore. Hearing how much Jiwon desired him and cared for him, flaws and all, raised Hanbin’s temperature back up to uncomfortable levels.

“So that’s a yes to the weird fetish then?” Hanbin teased, trying to diffuse the intense emotions Jiwon had set off.

“So childish.” Jiwon chided and leaned in the rest of the way to press their lips together.

Hanbin felt Jiwon’s hand slide up his neck to cup his jaw as Jiwon deepen the kiss. The tenderness of Jiwon’s touch as he brushed his thumb over Hanbin’s cheek set Hanbin’s nerves alight. Allowing Jiwon’s tongue to swipe into his mouth Hanbin raised his hand to cling onto Jiwon’s arm.

When Jiwon pulled away slowly and traced Hanbin’s open lips with his fingers Hanbin couldn’t help but grin at the older boy.

“You drive me crazy and you don’t even have to do anything.” Jiwon huffed and pressed their foreheads together.

“I think you’re just horny again.”

“So what if I am?” Jiwon whispered and leaned back in again. “I’ve been sitting next to my sex boyfriend since stupid o’clock in the morning. It’s only natural.”

“Nope. Oh no you don’t.” Hanbin laughed and pressed his palm against Jiwon’s face to keep him away.

“Why not? Everyone else is asleep.” Jiwon whined and crushed his face against Hanbin’s hand until the stretch of his skin made him look like an alien.

“Manager-nim isn’t and you know what a light sleeper YunHyeong Hyung is.”

“Do you think there is a rest stop soon?” Jiwon asked with a wink. "We could ask to stop."

“Hyung!” Hanbin cried and shoved Jiwon away.

“Please.” Jiwon pouted and dragged out the length of the word in attempt at being cute.

“No, don’t even think about it. We’re nearly there anyway.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You know, I was really looking forward to having a nice relaxing time away from Seoul but I didn’t realise being on an island turned you into a sex crazed beast.”

“Alright Bin, I can tell you’re not in the mood.” Jiwon smiled easily and pulled away to settle back in his seat. “Does that also extend to cuddling with your boyfriend?”

“It’s too damn hot to cuddle, Hyung.”

“Spoil sport.” Jiwon stuck his tongue out playfully. “I’m going to try and sleep then.”

Hanbin rolled his eyes at Jiwon’s one track mind. Having never dated anyone properly before Hanbin had no clue if Jiwon’s sex drive was normal for a relationship and he often wondered if Jiwon ever got tired of Hanbin’s occasional reluctance, especially in front of others.

Hanbin cared for Jiwon more than he could even attempt to put in to words but there was something terrifying about letting other people see that side of him. He knew how his face looked when he got drawn in by Jiwon thanks to the countless number of fancams that had caught them over the years and it was still weird to see even now.

Jiwon settled back into his seat with a sigh and leaned his head back against the head rest. Hanbin watched the other for a few minutes before turning back to look out his window.

After a few moments of silence where Hanbin watched the open fields give way to towering trees he felt a warm hand rest on his knee. Snapping his head around to Jiwon he saw the older boy still reclined in his chair but now he was biting his lip to fight a smile.

Hanbin huffed and shook his head. Jiwon really did have a one track mind. When Hanbin made no move to remove the hand Jiwon squeezed his leg and began to slowly brush his fingers along the inside of his thigh. The gentle movement was slightly ticklish but it felt too good for Hanbin to really complain too much.

As the journey continued Jiwon edged his fingers further up Hanbin’s thigh and by the time their manager had told them they were about ten minutes away Hanbin was achingly hard. Shifting in his seat uncomfortably Hanbin held back a whine as Jiwon’s index finger brushed against his crotch.

Jiwon continued to massage the top of Hanbin’s thigh with feather light touches and Hanbin was beginning to think the irregular brush against his sensitive area was entirely intentional. The other members were beginning to wake up slowly and Hanbin really didn’t want to deal with any teasing that would occur if they caught Jiwon’s naughty hand.

“Jiwon Hyung.” Hanbin gasped out.

“You alright there Bin-a?” Jiwon asked, breath tickling against his ear as he let his head lull to the side. “You look all red and sweaty.”

“You dickhead you know I’m not alright. You did it on purpose.”

“Really? Does this get you all hot and bothered baby?” Jiwon smirked and nibbled on the lobe of Hanbin’s ear but continued to skim his fingers along Hanbin’s leg.

“Hyung, the others are waking up. Please-”

“You’re so cute.” Jiwon huffed and squeezed Hanbin’s thigh once more before pulling away and making a big show of stretching as if he had just woken up.

A tiny sliver of Jiwon’s stomach flashed as his shirt rode up and Hanbin snapped his eyes away guiltily. Trying to distract himself Hanbin reached forwards to shake Junhoe awake and deal with his moaning about how stiff he was from the journey.

For the remainder of the drive Jiwon seemed to completely ignore Hanbin and only looked over with the occasional sly smirk when the others were distracted. Knowing Jiwon as well as he did Hanbin found himself dreading what the other had planned every time he caught sight of that expression.

When they finally turned off the main road and headed into the resort where their villa was Hanbin found himself distracted by the stunning white buildings and exotic flowers that lined the small lanes.

“Alright boys. Here we are.” Their manager announced as he pulled up the hand brake and took the keys out of ignition.

“Thank you YG-nim.” Chanwoo whistled as he climbed out of the van.

“Thank you YG indeed. This place is amazing.” DongHyuk agreed, shading his eyes as he took in the villa.

Hanbin scrambled out of the van to join the others in admiring the holiday villa. It was very impressive indeed and Hanbin could definitely imagine spending time relaxing in the quiet atmosphere around them that was so different from their day to day life.

“I’ll be staying in the villa next door with the other staff members so that’s where I’ll be if you need me.” Their manager explained as he moved around the van to pop open the boot. “There are four double bedrooms. One has an ensuite and the other three share two bathrooms. You can sort out who goes where between-”

Before he could even finish speaking Jiwon and Junhoe had taken off in a sprint towards the villa. Pushing and trying to trip each other up as they ran.

“Grab both our bags, Bin-a. I’ll reserve the nice room for us. Thanks baby.” Jiwon yelled as he crashed through the front door and disappeared inside.

Hanbin sighed as he heard the continued muffled screaming coming from inside the villa.

“ _Thanks baby_.” Chanwoo mocked as the others all laughed.

“Sometimes I wonder if we’re members or parents when it comes to them.” Jinhwan chuckled.

“Think about how I feel.” Their manager groaned as he began to unload their baggage.

Hanbin thanked the man as he picked up his bags and after a moment of thought grabbed Jiwon’s as well. Making his way in through the marbled interior of the villa Hanbin span around a few times to take in the luxurious place. Turning a corner he spotted a pouting Junhoe coming down the stairs.

“Your dirty cheater of a boyfriend has locked himself in the master bedroom.”

“Thanks.” Hanbin patted Junhoe on the back as he passed.

“It’s a left down the hallway or, you know, just follow the scent of bullshit and deception.”

Hanbin carried on up the stairs and took another moment to admire how airy the vacation home was. Spotting the hallway Junhoe had directed him to Hanbin rearranged the bags in his arms and headed towards the only closed door.

“Jiwon Hyung? Open up its me.”

“Password?” Jiwon sing-songed through the door.

“And you called me childish.”

“Correct.” Jiwon threw the door open and swept the bags out of Hanbin’s grasp.

Hanbin followed Jiwon back into the room and felt his jaw drop at the king sized double bed and glass doors that opened onto a small balcony. Despite having stayed in some of the fanciest hotels in the world there was something effortlessly graceful and charming about the simplistic room.

“It’s a long way from the cramped rooms when we were trainees.” Jiwon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hanbin’s waist from behind.

“Yeah. An awful long way.” Hanbin agreed and let his head rest against Jiwon’s shoulder.

“Hey, have you guys seen the pool?” DongHyuk yelled from somewhere within the house.

“Pool?” Hanbin said as the same time as Jiwon and they turned to look at each other.

Sending each other excited grins they scrambled to their suitcases to dig out their swimwear and change quickly. Hanbin kept sneaking glances at Jiwon as the other boy changed by Jiwon was so enthusiastic about swimming that he didn’t even seem to notice.

Once they were ready they raced down the stairs and dived into the cool, refreshing water. After the long drive, and even longer time spend working their bodies to breaking point every day while practising, the ability to let loose felt amazing.

After a while of messing around with the others and swimming a few laps to stretch out his muscles Hanbin climbed out of the pool and lay down on one of the sun loungers.

“Hanbin if you’re going to sit out there put some sun cream on.” YunHyeong yelled from where he was giving Chanwoo a shoulder ride to attack DongHyuk and Jinhwan.

Hanbin ignored him and tuned over onto his stomach to continue drying off. The warmth of the sun beat down onto his back and Hanbin felt himself growing drowsy listening to the laughter of his members and splashes of water.

Cold droplets being flicked onto his skin made Hanbin twitch and drag his eyes open. Jiwon was standing beside Hanbin’s head with a wide grin on his face as he toweled off his torso. Hanbin reached out to push as Jiwon’s legs and Jiwon laughed as he jumped out the way.

“Come on Bin, let me put some sun cream on you before you burn.”

“Fine.” Hanbin sighed and let his head fall back onto his folded arms.

Jiwon sniggered as he sat down on the foot of the lounger. Starting off on with his legs Hanbin tried stop himself from squirming as Jiwon ran his hands up and down. Once he had done both of his legs Hanbin felt Jiwon’s weight leave the lounger and he lifted his head to look around. Just as he glanced over his shoulder Jiwon swung his leg over Hanbin’s body and sat down to straddle him.

“I’m just going to do your back.” Jiwon said with a wink.

“No funny business.”

“Who do you think I am?”

“A sex crazed beast apparently.” Hanbin muttered under his breath.

When Jiwon began to spread the cold sun cream over Hanbin’s shoulders he let his head slump forwards again. The firm fingers digging into his muscles felt incredible and Hanbin bit back a groan when Jiwon moved down to knead at a particularly troublesome spot on his shoulder blade.

Hanbin enjoyed the impromptu massage as Jiwon continued to rub the sun cream into his skin. Everything felt amazing as Hanbin enjoyed the careful glide of Jiwon’s large hands over his back and the slight pressure as he rubbed down the length of his spine.

In his half blissed out state Hanbin didn’t even register Jiwon’s hard on pressing between his clothed ass cheeks until Jiwon began to sensually roll his hips in time with his circling hands. As soon as the awareness of his boyfriend’s actions slowly trickled in Hanbin pushed back reflexively; his dick beginning to fill at feeling.

Jiwon let out a cut off moan and leaned forwards to mouth at the tattoo on Hanbin’s shoulder. Hanbin held his breath as Jiwon kissed along the curve of his neck until his mouth rested behind Hanbin’s ear.

“If the others weren’t here right now, you would have no chance of keep these trunks on right now.”

“Ji-” Hanbin was cut off as Jiwon used his grip on Hanbin’s hips to pull him backwards roughly.

“You are so fucking hot.” Jiwon growled and sucked on Hanbin’s neck while still rolling his hips slowly.

Hanbin felt himself giving into the pleasure surging through his bloodstream and he moved his head to the side to give Jiwon more access. The thought of the other members being a few yards away, and possibly watching them, got to Hanbin a little bit more than he was willing to admit.

The others had all been subjected to displays of affection through the years and a few of them had even been unlucky enough to walk in on them during the early stages of their relationship. While Hanbin preferred privacy when getting intimate with Jiwon there were times when the possibility of getting caught added to the thrill.

Jiwon had begun to run his fingers along Hanbin’s sides and the slight tickle the movement produced was enough of a shock to bring Hanbin back to his senses. Twisting his body around Hanbin sat on his elbows and reached out to push against Jiwon’s chest. Unfortunately, that also brought his hand in contact with Jiwon’s sculpted chest and their dicks into alignment.

At Hanbin’s sharp intake of breath Jiwon looked down on him with a heated smirk and placed his hand over Hanbin’s on his chest. Hanbin gulped as Jiwon guided his hand lower to let his finger feel the ridges of his abs. Jiwon’s body had always had the ability to rob Hanbin of all rational thought but the new position gave Hanbin a clear view of the pool and the members obliviously messing around.

“Jiwon, get off.”

“But I need to get your front now that you’ve turned over.” Jiwon teased but climbed off of Hanbin to perch on the side of the lounger.

“Idiot.” Hanbin muttered and felt himself flushing.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

Hanbin sent Jiwon a sceptical look before rolling his eyes and pushing lightly at Jiwon’s shoulder. Turning back to observe the others in the pool Hanbin tried to work out if any of them had seen what they had been doing but they seemed to be so engrossed in their game of water volley ball that Hanbin though they were in the clear.

Jiwon’s hand sneaking around his waist immediately changed Hanbin’s mind and he stood to get away from the wandering hands.

“I’m heading inside. Does anyone want a drink?” Hanbin called out to the others as he walked towards the pool side.

“I’ll have a coke.” Jinhwan yelled.

“I’m good with anything as long as it’s cold.” YunHyeong agreed.

“Same.” Chanwoo added as he dunked DongHyuk under the water.

“I’ll just grab something for everyone then.” Hanbin decided and headed towards the cool shade of the villa.

“Do you need a hand?” Jiwon asked as he jogged to catch up with Hanbin.

“No I think I’ll be alright with seven drinks Hyung.”

“I want to see what’s available anyway.” Jiwon shrugged and held the door open for Hanbin to pass through.

“Suit yourself. I think YunHyeong said the fridge was fully stocked when we arrived.”

Stepping into the air conditioned kitchen was heavenly and Hanbin wiped some of the droplets of sweat off of his hair line as he made a bee line for the fridge. Pulling open the door Hanbin searched through the shelves and pulled out several cans of coke which he juggled between his hands as the iciness bit into his fingers.

“Do they have any root beer?” Jiwon asked from behind him.

“I don’t think so… but there is a ginger ale.”

“That is completely different.” Jiwon huffed.

“Well just pick something for yourself then.” Hanbin laughed and moved over to lay the drinks out on the counter and grabbed a glass to get himself some water.

After downing the glass in one go and refilling it Hanbin moved back to the counter and leaned back against it to watch Jiwon deliberate between two of the soft drinks he had picked out. As Jiwon stood illuminated by the soft glow of the fridge Hanbin let his eyes trace the strong lines of his broad shoulders.

“Sprite or Lemon tea?”

“What?” Hanbin asked dumbly when Jiwon turned around suddenly.

“Sprite or Lemon tea?” Jiwon repeated.

“Lemon tea.”

“Sprite it is.”

Jiwon whirled back around to put the yellow carton back in the fridge and then headed towards Hanbin to pick up some of the other drink cans. Instead of just reaching around Jiwon pressed his chest against Hanbin’s to trap him against the counter.

“Uh Hyung the drinks-”

Jiwon cut Hanbin off with a hungry kiss and clutched at Hanbin’s back to pull them closer together. Hanbin kissed back for a few moments before he felt his erection beginning to stir again and gently pushed Jiwon away.

“They can come and get their own drinks. Let’s just go upstairs.” Jiwon suggested with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“What’s up with you today?” Hanbin huffed and shook his head.

“I told you. You make me so damn crazy; everything you do turns me on.”

“Seriously? We’re on a beautiful island with amazing weather in a private villa and all you want to do is get in my pants? How many times will we be able to relax like this again?”

“Yes seriously. How many times will I get to fuck my incredibly sexy boyfriend on a beautiful island with amazing weather in a private villa?” Jiwon retorted cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Zero if you keep bugging me. I want to enjoy this holiday to its fullest.”

“Alright, alright. Message received.” Jiwon laughed as he stepped backwards. “I’ll wait then.”

“Jiwon that’s not what-”

“It’s okay. Waiting is half the fun.” Jiwon reached around to pick up the drinks and stepped away fully. “And I’ll happily wait for you come crawling back to me.”

“I’m sure you will.” Hanbin narrowed his eyes and surveyed Jiwon’s expression critically.

Finding nothing too incriminating in the others face Hanbin sighed and turned back around to grab the remaining drinks and headed past Jiwon towards the door. Before he had made it even half way across the kitchen Jiwon breezed past and landed a light slap onto Hanbin’s ass; making him jump.

“Oh I will baby. Besides it won’t be too long anyway.” Jiwon winked and then disappeared through the door.

Hanbin stood in shock in the middle of the room until one of the drinks slipped from his fingers and startled him back into action. Swooping down to pluck the can off the tiled floor Hanbin pressed the cold metal to his no doubt flushed face.

“Damn you Kim Jiwon.” Hanbin cursed before taking a deep breath and heading back out into the sunlight.

Surprisingly enough Jiwon had managed to keep his hands to himself for most of the afternoon. Jinhwan had joined Hanbin on the sun loungers and the others were playing Frisbee in the sizable grass area beside the pool.

Hanbin had been making some good progress on his book and had just glanced up to answer Jinhwan’s question when he spotted Jiwon across the garden and his mouth went dry. Jiwon had pulled his shirt up to wipe at his face and his glistening abs were on full display. It almost seemed as if the way his boyfriend was standing was specifically to make the muscles more visible they were so prominent.

Narrowing his eyes Hanbin waited for Jiwon to stop the charade of cleaning off the sweat. Once their eyes met across the space Jiwon winked and bit his lip to let it slowly escape his teeth.

“Hanbin? Hanbin!” Jinhwan’s persistent calls finally ripped Hanbin’s gaze away from the other boy and Hanbin turned around.

“Sorry, what did you say Hyung?”

“I asked what you thought of this group.” Jinhwan repeated and showed Hanbin his phone.

“Don’ think I’ve heard of them.” Hanbin replied after he had studied the photo for a while.

“You should listen to them.”

Hanbin was saved from having to think up a response by a loud splash and several shrill hoots from his members. Looking up he saw YunHyeong, Junhoe, DongHyuk and Chanwoo crowded around the edge of the pool almost falling on each other as they laughed.

Jiwon’s head suddenly appeared from below the water line of the pool and he held up the Frisbee in triumph. Hanbin frowned in confusion, Jiwon had been on the other side of the grass to the pool. How had he fallen in?

“Are you alright Hyung?” DongHyuk managed to get out between his giggles.

“Just perfect. Maybe you should watch where you’re throwing next time brat.”

“I think you should probably look where you’re running Hyung.” DongHyuk replied and ran away as Jiwon splashed him.

Hanbin watched Jiwon heave himself out of the pool and nearly fell off the lounger when his boyfriend finally emerged. The loose white t-shirt he had put on to protect his skin from the sun was now completely soaked… and completely see through.

The wet fabric hugged Jiwon’s skin and framed the broad set of his shoulders. Despite having seen Jiwon topless almost every day since they were teenagers there was something inherently sexy about seeing a peak of his nipple through the shirt that had Hanbin flushed and hard in seconds.

The sleeves were stuck down around his biceps showing off the bulging muscle as Jiwon swept his hair back from his face. Hanbin’s eyes tracked the hand Jiwon slid down his torso as he smoothed out the wrinkles and stretched the t-shirt further over his abs. Jiwon then gripped the bottom edge of the shirt and peeled it away flashing a sliver of his v-line and tanned stomach.

Hanbin nearly choked and scrambled to look away when Jiwon turned to smirk at him before beginning to head over. Grabbing his book that had fallen into his lap Hanbin flipped through the pages and pretended to continue reading.

“Bin-a would you mind laying out my shirt to dry?”

“What? Yeah, no, yeah. What?” Hanbin stuttered.

“My shirt.” Jiwon laughed. “If we lay it out now it might be dry by this evening.”

“Makes sense.”

Jiwon winked and then stripped the shirt slowly over his head. Hanbin bit his lip and looked down to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. Jiwon dropped the shirt in Hanbin’s lap and patted Hanbin on the shoulder before leaning in.

“By the way your book’s upside down.” Jiwon whispered before heading back over to the other members.

Hanbin groaned and slammed the book down before burying his face in his hands. How could Jiwon affect him so much? They had been together for years and had sex countless times, why was he acting like a blushing virgin?

“Well that was a complete mess.” Jinhwan snorted.

“Thank you for pointing that out.”

“I mean a complete disaster.”

“Yes, thank you.” Hanbin ground out and flopped backwards to lie flat on the lounger.

“Just saying.” Jinhwan sighed and climbed off his own lounger to join the others as they restarted the game.

Hanbin remained sulking for a while longer while he cheeks returned to their normal colour and his heart beat calmed down. Finally sitting up Hanbin took one look at Jiwon’s sun kissed back muscles that were rippling as he bend over in preparation for a throw to come his way and decided it was he was done for.

“I’m going to head in and shower, I’m so sweaty from this heat.” Hanbin called out to the others and only received a grunt from Junhoe in reply.

Shrugging to himself Hanbin headed into the villa and up to the master bedroom. Jiwon must have left the window open before they left because the breeze was playing with the soft net curtains and the scent of honeysuckle from the garden permeated the room.

Hanbin crouched down to find his toiletries in his suitcase. He was just pulling out his wash bag when he heard some more joyful yelling from outside. Would Jiwon take his announcement of a shower as a hint that Hanbin wanted something more? Getting naked and wet together sounded pretty nice after a whole day of Jiwon’s teasing but when Hanbin strained to listen there were no sounds of movement on the stairs.

“Of course not.” Hanbin muttered to himself. “Just when I’m finally getting in the mood that idiot has distracted himself with a plastic disc.”

Padding into the bathroom Hanbin turned on the shower to a refreshing level and stripped off before climbing in. The cool spray worked wonders to remove the stale sweat and chlorine from Hanbin’s skin making him feel calm and put together. Hanbin also utilised the time to curse out his useless boyfriend and his stupid shoulders and abs and arms and face and dick that should be well on its way to blowing Hanbin’s mind by now. Stupid Jiwon.

Snapping off the shower Hanbin climbed out and wrapped the towel around himself, under his arm pits so it wouldn’t slip down, and began his skin care routine. Applying his cleanser Hanbin grimaced at how red his face was and prayed it wasn't too burnt for the filming in a few days. He was just moving onto his toner when he heard a bark of laughter from the door way.

“What now? Can’t you see I’m having my private time right now?” Hanbin whined and sent a glare at Jiwon.

“Why do you wear your towel like that?”

“Like what?” Hanbin huffed, suddenly wishing he had saved all of his curses to throw at Jiwon’s face instead.

“Like a girl. Do you have boobs you need to hide under there?”

“You know very well I don’t.” Hanbin shot back as he moved onto his moisturiser.

“Maybe I should check, just to make sure.”

Jiwon stepped into the bathroom but Hanbin moved away from him and continued rubbing in the cream; checking in the mirror that he hadn’t missed any streaks of product.

“If you think it’s so weird how should I wear it?”

“Personally? I think it would be best on the floor.”

Before Hanbin could even react Jiwon had gripped the edge of the towel and yanked it away from Hanbin’s body; letting it fall to the floor. Jiwon licked his lips as he ran his eyes over Hanbin’s revealed skin. Hanbin refused to cover himself and instead placed his hands on his hips.

“This what you wanted?”

“Yup.”

Hanbin raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Jiwon remained in the same spot just taking in his fill of Hanbin’s body.

“Are you going to do anything or just look all night?” Hanbin huffed out.

“I think I’ll just look. Like I said, waiting is half the fun.” Jiwon smirked as he leaned back against the wall, completely at ease.

“Waiting is half the- fuck that.” Hanbin snapped; he brushed past Jiwon, grabbing a hold of his wrist, and tugged him towards the bed.

Hanbin pulled Jiwon around and pushed him down onto the bed. From the total lack of surprise and the sly grin on his boyfriend's face Hanbin could tell this was what Jiwon had been angling for all day. Pursing his lips in annoyance but too turned on to deny himself any longer Hanbin crawled onto the bed and over Jiwon’s body so he was straddling his lap.

“I thought you wanted to enjoy the nice weather to the fullest.” Jiwon teased when Hanbin began to drag his hands up and down the others chest.

“I did but you’ve been teasing me all day and now I’m doing something about it.”

“I’ve been teasing you? Have you looked in the mirror recently Bin? You’ve been sitting out in the sun practically dripping sex appeal and you expect me to just carry on as normal?”

“Don’t put this on me you’re the one with the muscles and the- stop distracting me. Why does it matter whose fault it is. I just want sex. Now.”

“I think it mattera a great deal. You drive me crazy and yet it’s like you have a stone wall of self control around you that means-”

“Shut up.” Hanbin grunted and reached his hand inside Jiwon’s swimming trunks to drag a moan from the other.

Hanbin grinned at his victory and continued to pump his hand up and down Jiwon’s shaft; stopping occasionally to swipe his thumb over the silt. The angle was slightly awkward and the trunks were restricting so Hanbin lifted himself out of Jiwon’s lap to work on pulling down the swimwear.

Once he had wrestled the shorts down Jiwon’s legs Hanbin moved to kneel between them. Leaning over he let his breath run over Jiwon’s red dick which had grown hard and bobbed as Hanbin blew air onto it.

“Yeah baby, just like that.” Jiwon groaned and propped his head up on his arms, crossed behind his head.

Having his boyfriend’s eyes on him sent a shiver through Hanbin’s body and he leaned down fully to take Jiwon’s throbbing member into his mouth. The sudden salty flavour of pre-cum made Hanbin moan and reach down between his legs to palm his own cock while he began to move up and down.

“Shit. Hanbin-a that feels so good.” Jiwon groaned and his fingers tangled in Hanbin’s shaggy hair.

Hanbin hollowed out his checks to give extra suction and then pulled back to run his tongue around the head. Jiwon began to make shallow thrusts into Hanbin’s mouth and Hanbin returned to his slow glide up and down; teasing his boyfriend with the light stimulation.

Pulling off completely Hanbin gripped Jiwon’s dick loosely while he regained his breath; smearing his spit along the entire length. Once he had regained control of himself Hanbin returned to Jiwon’s cock, holding the base to keep it upright, and took it into his mouth until his nose brushed against Jiwon’s stomach.

“Hanbin.” Jiwon shouted as Hanbin deep throated him and his hips jerked forwards, making Hanbin gag a little.

Drawing back Hanbin coughed as he heaved air into his lungs. Returning his had to Jiwon’s cock Hanbin continued his loose stroking and placed gentle kisses to the other’s hips. Moving over one by one towards Jiwon’s belly button Hanbin felt his boyfriend’s skin twitch as he passed a particularly sensitive spot.

“You like that? You like my mouth on you?” Hanbin asked throatily and looked up to lock gazes with Jiwon.

“Fuck yeah.” Jiwon grinned. “Why don’t you bring that tight ass up here so I can help you out to? I know you’ve been horny all day.”

“And whose fault is that?” Hanbin mused as crawled back up Jiwon’s body and turned around.

Sliding back down Jiwon’s length Hanbin spread his legs over Jiwon’s head to give him access. When Jiwon’s hand wrapped around his length instead of a warm mouth Hanbin almost drew back to complain when the hot drag of tongue on his rim made him moan.

Forcing himself to focus on sucking Jiwon’s dick Hanbin slowly rocked his hips back and forth. Jiwon expertly moved his tongue around Hanbin’s hole and one of his hands reached up to spread his ass cheek.

When Jiwon speed up his hand and began wiggling his tongue inside Hanbin threw his head back with a loud cry.

“Hyung. Right there, right there.”

“You sound so sexy when I’m eating you out baby.” Jiwon groaned.

As Jiwon continued his rim job Hanbin’s moans became more breathless and high pitched until he stuffed Jiwon’s cock back into his mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds escaping. Jiwon began to roll his hips into Hanbin’s mouth and Hanbin held his jaw open to just bathe in the sensations.

When Jiwon’s mouth suddenly disappeared from his hole Hanbin whined and arched his back to try and entice Jiwon to return to eating him out.

“Fuck baby.” Jiwon breathed out and the rush of air over his wet skin made Hanbin’s hole clench.

Instead of returning to rimming Hanbin Jiwon pressed a lube covered finger into him. Hanbin groaned at the delicious stretch as Jiwon breached him and rocked back to pull the long fingers deeper.

“When did you even unpack the lube?” Hanbin panted out as he rested his forehead against Jiwon’s thigh.

“While you were in the shower.” Jiwon laughed. “I hid it under the pillows.”

“You bastard. This was meant to be teaching you a lesson about teasing me.”

“Oh really?” Jiwon teased as he added a second finger and twisted them around; brushing the rough pads of his fingers along Hanbin’s sensitive walls.

“Your little show by the pool was driving me out of my mind.” Hanbin gasped out. “All I could think about was your huge dick inside me.”

Hanbin heard Jiwon’s sharp intake of breath a second before his boyfriend slammed three fingers into his hole. Hanbin yelled at the sudden intrusion and shuddered at the feeling of being so full. The warmth of Jiwon’s skin as it brushed against his own seemed electric as the pleasure coursed through his veins.

“Sorry baby. I can’t wait.” Jiwon slapped Hanbin’s ass which caused him to jolt forwards. “Scoot forwards.”

“Hyung.” Hanbin begged as he shuffled forwards and hovered over Jiwon’s crotch.

There was a rustle behind him and he felt something wet and blunt nudge at his entrance. Hanbin began to sink down and he felt the flared head of Jiwon’s cock begin to stretch him rim.

“I’ve got you baby. Just sit back on my dick.”

Both boys groaned when Hanbin’s ass came into contact with Jiwon’s hips. The position meant that gravity worked to easy the slide and pushed Jiwon deeper than Hanbin had been expecting. Jiwon’s fingers held Hanbin’s hips in a vice-like grip as he waited for the younger to adjust.

Hanbin braced himself with his hands on Jiwon’s thighs and began to bounce up and down. Every time he dropped back down the tip of Jiwon’s dick would bump so deep inside him that Hanbin was shaking after just a few thrusts.

“Jiwon Hyung.” Hanbin whined in desperation as his thighs began to quiver from the exertion.

“That’s it baby. Making me feel so good.” Jiwon praised. "Hyung'll help you out."

Hanbin nearly screamed as Jiwon planted his feet on the bed and began to slam up into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Hanbin struggled to keep himself upright as the pleasurable feeling ran through him.

Small shouts of pleasure were forced out of Hanbin every time Jiwon pulled his hips back to dive in. Balancing himself with one arm Hanbin began to frantically stroke his dick. Jiwon groaned as Hanbin’s tightened around him with the added sensations.

“Ji- Hyung- Jiwon. I’m gunna come.” Hanbin whined and continued to desperately tug on his erection.

“Come for me baby.” Jiwon urged. “You feel so good around me. So tight and hot.”

“Fuck Hyung.” Hanbin yelled as his body began to shudder from being on edge for so long.

“Your ass looks so hot sucking in my dick like that baby.”

Jiwon slammed Hanbin down onto his cock and ground his hips up against him. The head of Jiwon’s dick nudged Hanbin’s prostrate continuously as Jiwon slowly rotated his hips. Just as it was becoming too much Jiwon lifted Hanbin up and resumed his rapid thrusting up in Hanbin’s heat.

“Yes!” Hanbin screamed and he felt his balls tighten.

“I wish you could see yourself right now Bin-a. You look so sexy above me. Your back muscles are driving me fucking crazy.” Jiwon growled and began to move impossibly fast into Hanbin.

“Yesyesyesyesyes.” Hanbin chanted and suddenly he felt a bolt of pleasure unleash itself from his gut and explode through his body in waves.

Jiwon continued to fuck up into Hanbin to draw out his lover’s orgasm while also chasing his own. After a few more hard thrusts Jiwon buried himself deep inside of Hanbin’s ass and violently shook through his own climax.

The two remained connected for a few moments while they regained their breaths and their heart beats returned to normal. Once he was completely spent Jiwon pulled Hanbin back down against his chest before sealing their lips together in a gentle kissing. Jiwon then rolled them into their sides with Hanbin as the little spoon.

Hanbin sighed as Jiwon pulled and left the bed to grab a wash cloth. Letting himself lie boneless on the bed Hanbin couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for driving Jiwon half out of his mind. Jiwon was usually such a considerate lover so to have him rush through stretching Hanbin open was a testament to how worked up he had been.

“How was that?” Jiwon asked as he tossed the wet cloth over his shoulder after cleaning them both up.

“Awesome. I should teach you a lesson more often.” Hanbin chuckled.

“That so? Then I better start coming up with ways to get you excited and on edge then.”

“Don’t even think about it.” Hanbin warned.

Jiwon’s playful response was cut off by the door to the bedroom being thrown open and a shirt hitting him in the face.

“Here’s your shirt Hyung.” Chanwoo called with an evil grin on his face as he pranced back out the door.

“What the fuck?” Jiwon shouted as he yanked the shirt off his head.

“Next time don't jump in the pool fully clothed so you can seduce your boyfriend” Came the yelled reply from down the corridor. "and keep it down you dicks other people are in the house too."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments until Hanbin registered the fact that their maknae had been in the room while they were both naked and Hanbin’s cum stains were still visible on the duvet.

“Hyung.” Hanbin whined and hid his face in his hands.

“What?”

“This is all your fault.”

“You’re the one that was shouting.”

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Hanbin hissed and hit Jiwon’s chest with every exclamation.

Jiwon simply laughed and caught Hanbin’s fists in his hands while leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss against Hanbin’s shoulder.

“Yeah Bin, I’m stupid.” Jiwon sighed. “Stupidly in love with your body and your mind and your beautiful soul.”

“Yeah?” Hanbin smiled goofily at Jiwon’s sweet words and snuggled down into his embrace.

“Yeah but mostly your body.”

"Hyung." Hanbin yelled and smashed a pillow into Jiwon's smug face.


End file.
